The present invention represents an improvement in the drive portion of the type of loading equipment described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,434, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The loading equipment disclosed in the above-identified patent includes an upright mast assembly which is carried on one side of the vehicle and a container engaging device mounted on the mast assembly for guided vertical movement therealong. The drive system for raising and lowering the container engaging device includes an endless chain and sprocket arrangement powered by a hydraulic rotary motor. More specifically, the mast assembly comprises two upright channel members which are spaced apart along the axis of the vehicle and which face toward each other so as to provide two tracks for guiding the container engaging device. The latter extends between the two channel members and is fitted with rollers which engage the tracks. The chain and sprocket arrangement includes two spaced-apart chains which together with the sprockets are mounted between the channel members, and the engaging device is attached to the chains. The upper ends of the tracks are curved towrd the vehicle body so that after the engaging device and the container carried thereby reach their maximum elevation continued movement of the chains over the upper sprocket causes the engaging device and the container to tip toward the vehicle body.